Just A Normal Night Or Not?
by VampireDiariesloverrr
Summary: It was just a normal night in the Salvatore boarding house, but when Stefan goes out hunting and Elena waits for him to come back, Damon can't control himself anymore. What happens when Stefan finds out what happened, and how will Elena deal with all this
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys! This is my first story, so I'm not experienced or anything. I just hope you guys like it. Please read and review!

* * *

><p>It was just a normal night in the Salvatore boarding house. Stefan was out hunting and Elena was waiting for him to return. Damon was in his room, laying on his bed and drinking a glass of bourbon.<p>

**Elena POV**

I sat on the couch and watched some stupid TV-show while I was waiting for Stefan to return. My thoughts wandering back to that afternoon.

_I just got home from school with Stefan and we went to cuddle on the couch. It was just what I needed after a dreadful day of school. Stefan started to kiss my forehead, then my nose, my cheeks and ended with kissing me on the lips. It was just a kiss at first but it turned into a deep and passionate one and suddenly he was on top of me, kissing me roughly, his hands trailing down my body. I didn't mind at all and to be honest I loved where this was going. But then Damon walked in on us and my cheeks turned bright red. Stefan got off of me and Damon went over to the table to pour himself a drink. I sat up and looked at Stefan. He was looking at me too with longing in his eyes and I'm sure I had that same look in my eyes along with pity. Damon sat down in the chair in front of us and started babbling. Stefan and I looked at each other again and raised our eyebrows. I sighed and Stefan wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me onto his lap. Damon kept on babbling for what felt like hours and when he finally stopped it was getting dark outside. He stood up and left the room. I looked at Stefan, who to my surprise stood up as well. I asked him where he was going and he told me he was going to hunt and would be back in hour. I pouted at that and he chuckled and leaned in to give me a quick kiss._

I put my fingers to my lips and smiled. I really couldn't wait for him to return and decided to go upstairs to our room. Then a thought came to my mind and I walked over to the closet, picking out a sexy purple bra and lace set. I took my clothes off and laid down on the bed with, not facing the door.

**Damon POV**

After laying down on my bed for an hour, staring at the ceiling, I got bored and walked downstairs. I sat down in the library and began to read in one of Jonathan Gilbert's journals. At first I hated to read those journals but everything he had written down was actually really informative and told me a lot of thing I didn't know of. When I had read for what felt like an hour I decided to go back upstairs. When I passed Stefan's bedroom I heard Elena taking her clothes off and I couldn't help but not peek through the keyhole. My mouth nearly dropped at the sight of her, laying on Stefan's bed in just her underwear, waiting for him to come home and fulfil her needs. I don't know why I did it, well actually I do, but I took of my clothes as well till I was only wearing my boxers and I opened the door and walked in.

**Elena POV**

I heard someone open the door and walk in and I smiled, finally he was back. He touched my shoulders and kissed my neck. I leaned my head back as he unhooked my bra and my smile grew wider. Something felt different about his touch but I just didn't know what. Then he quickly turned us so he was laying on top of me and I gasped. Damon lay on top of me and I was about to scream when he fiercely pressed his lips against mine. I tried to push him off of me but I couldn't. Damon started to take my underwear off as well as his own boxers and smiled at me. I didn't know what to do since I was too weak to stop him, so to make it less painful, I imagined it was Stefan who was kissing me and it was Stefan who was about to have sex with me.

Within a few seconds he was inside of me and I screamed. I wanted him to stop and I begged him for it but he pretended not to hear me. I stopped screaming because no one would hear me and started to cry. I closed my eyes, trying to block out the pain and the image of him on top of me. He moaned loudly when he climaxed inside me and I sighed in relieve that this was finally over. He was still inside of me when suddenly the door opened.

**Stefan POV**

I finished hunting and ran back to the house as fast as I could. I couldn't wait to be back home with her and finish where we had to stop that afternoon. I ran through the forest at vampspeed and within a five minutes I got home. When I got there I heard someone crying. I realised it was Elena and ran up to our room. I opened the door and my mouth dropped at what I saw.

To be continued...

* * *

><p>So what did you think of it? Please tell me if you think there's something I should do differently. Next chapter will be more Stelena. Please review, thanks.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took me so long to update but I was busy for school so that kept me from writing. I really appreciated your reviews so please keep it going. Hope you guys enjoy this next chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Elena POV<strong>

Relieve washed over me when I saw Stefan standing in the doorway. When I saw his mouth drop I cried even more because I knew what he had to be thinking. He saw his nightmare come true, his brother and his girlfriend making love.

But then something is his expression changed as if he remembered hearing me crying. He then looked at me and I cried out his name.

Suddenly everything happened in a blur. Damon was no longer on top of me and inside me, but was pinned against the wall with Stefan's hand around his neck. Stefan's hold on Damon was so strong that I'm sure it would have killed him if he were human. Then Stefan started yelling.

'Why did you do this to her? Could you no longer refrain yourself from giving in to your lewdness? Was your need so strong that you had to rape her?' he yelled with disgust.

'Stefan stop' I said quietly but I'm sure he heard me.

It's not that I actually wanted him to stop because Damon more than deserved this but I wanted him to be there for me. Now that I needed him more than ever. I needed his comfort and I needed him holding me and whispering to me that everything would be okay.

Stefan kept yelling all sort of things to Damon who looked, to my surprise, a little frightened. Then Damon spoke.

'I didn't mean to rape her', he said, 'I don't know what came over me, I thought she liked it as much as I did. I really didn't mean to rape her. I'm sorry, Elena.'

He looked at me when he apologized and I shuddered. I had never been so scared of him before. When Stefan saw me being scared of Damon, something inside him snapped. He punched Damon in the face over and over again. I couldn't handle it anymore. I couldn't see him punching Damon anymore because I knew why he punched him and that thought hurt so much. It made me see Damon on top of me again, raping me. I screamed, got up from the bed and ran into the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind me. I sat down on the ground, leaning against the door with my legs pulled up against my chest and my arms wrapped around them. I continued to cry and my body began to hurt. I didn't know if it came from all the crying or from what Damon did to me. All I knew was that I needed Stefan now. I yelled his name and wished that he would forget about Damon for now and that he would come to just hold me.

**Stefan POV**

I noticed Elena running into the bathroom and wanted to run after her but I couldn't. I had to punish Damon for what he had done to her, my love, my beautiful Elena. I reached over to my desk, still holding Damon against the wall, to grab a bottle filled with vervain. I threw it over him and he cried out in pain. 'Just what he deserved', I thought. Then I heard Elena calling for me and I let go of him. I threw him out of my room and ran to the bathroom to find it locked.

'Elena?' I asked.

No reaction

'Elena?' I asked again, my voice filled with worry.

Again there came no reaction. All I heard was her crying and I wanted her to open the door so I could hold her and comfort her.

'Elena, honey, please open the door', I said and I heard her trying to move and unlock the door.

I opened the door to find her all curled up on the ground with her body trembling. I walked over to her and sat down next to her, lifting her in a sitting position and wrapping my arms tight around her. I held her in my arms for what felt like hours, gently rocking her back and forth. Rubbing her back with my hand and making soothing noises. I told her that she was save now and that everything would be okay.

'Why did he do this to me?' She asked, breaking the silence and finally being able to speak again.

'I don't know, honey, I don't know', I said and lifted her up from the ground. I gently lay her down on the bed and took her in my arms. She continued crying and I rubbed soothing circles on her back.

'Everything's fine now, everything will be okay', I said and gently kissed her forehead.

* * *

><p><strong>S<strong>**So what did you think of it? Please review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Thank you for the reviews! I completely forgot to tell you earlier but English isn't my native language so I'm sorry if there are any (grammer) mistakes. ****My native language is Dutch so if you want me to translate this story into Dutch all you have to do is ask. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Stefan POV<strong>

I woke up the next morning hearing Elena scream. She had fallen asleep late last night after crying for hours. I wanted to stay awake to keep an eye on her and if she would wake up from a nightmare I'd be there for her. But somehow I had fallen asleep and now I hated myself for it.

I turned around to take her into my arms and pulled her tight against me. She cried into my chest and I gently stroked her hair.

'Shh, it's okay, you're safe now', I said trying to sooth her.

'I.. I just woke up and I felt completely normal like nothing was wrong but then I saw.. I saw...', her voice broke and she couldn't finish her sentence anymore, crying uncontrollably into my chest.

'Shh, shh, what did you see, honey?', I asked rubbing her back.

She shook her head against my chest, not wanting to tell me. I decided to just wait until she was calmed down a little and then I'd ask her again. I pulled her into my lap and gently rocked her back and forth. I kept rubbing soothing circles on her back and making soothing noises until she calmed down.

'You can tell me, honey, what did you see?', I asked wanting to know what she'd seen to make her so upset.

She shook her head again but this time she pointed her finger to something on the floor, not looking at it. I followed her finger and then I saw what caused her scream. There it was, laying on the floor, Damon's boxers. I had completely forgotten to get rid of it last night, too occupied with Elena to bother about anything else. I mentally hit myself for that stupidity.

'Elena, I'm so sorry, I should have thrown it away last night but I completely forgot. I'm so sorry.'

I felt her pull away from me and I thought she would be mad but she looked at me with a confused look in her eyes and took my face in her hands.

'Stefan, I don't blame you for it, this is not your fault.', she said to me, looking me in the eyes.

'But Elena, I..',

'It's not your fault Stefan, it's HIS.', she interrupted me before I could finish my sentence and I noticed her not wanting to say his name because it would hurt too much.

That's what made me really mad. I got up from the bed and headed to the door.

'Where are you going?', Elena asked.

I stopped at the door and turned around to look at her. I walked back to the bed and picked Damon's boxers up from the floor.

'I'm going to bring something back to its owner.', I said and saw her flinch. I was about to turn around again when she grabbed wrist.

'Don't. Stay with me. Don't go to him.', she begged.

'Elena, I have to. I have to make clear to him what he's done to you. I won't let him get away with it this easily.', I explained to her.

'Don't fight with him, Stefan. He'll hurt you. Please, don't.'

'Okay', I sighed, 'I won't fight with him. I'll just go talk to him and make things pretty clear.'

With that I kissed her softly on her forehead and walked out of my room and over to Damon's.

**Elena POV**

When Stefan left the room, I decided to get up and take a shower. I didn't like him going over to.. Damon. When I thought of his name a shiver ran down my spine. I tried to shrug it off and walked into the bathroom and got into the shower.

I felt the hot water running over my body and it immediately made me relax. I tried to forget about what happened last night but somehow images kept coming back to my mind. HIM hovering over me, HIM taking of my underwear, HIM kissing me, HIM _inside_ me. Tears were running down my cheeks again and I let them flow. This time I didn't try to stop the tears and I let sadness take over me.

A little later I found myself sitting down on the floor with cold water running over me. I must have turned the water to cold but I couldn't remember it and I couldn't remember sitting down either. I felt really cold but I didn't mind. All I could think of was feeling dirty.

I got up to my feet and tried to wash it away. I tried to wash HIM away but I still felt dirty. I started to fiercely rub myself but it didn't work. I kept feeling dirty and I couldn't take it away.

I sat down again feeling defeated. I let the cold water run over me and closed my eyes, wanting to forget about last night, about everything, about anyone.

* * *

><p><strong>So that's it. Did you like it? Do you want me to write more or less in Stefan, Elena or Damon POV? <strong>**I'm already working on the next chapter so it'll be up soon!**

**Please let me know what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for your reviews and for helping me out. I decided to write in both Stefan and Elena POV since that's what you all wanted. When I think it's needed I'll use Damon POV but I promise that won't happen often. And to Jess; thank you! And I'll keep writing as long as you all want me to ;)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Stefan POV<strong>

As I walked into Damon's room, he was just laying down on his bed with a bottle of scotch in his hand. I went to stand right in front of him and waited for him to look up. When he did, I held up my hand with the boxers in it and swung it in front of him.

'I thought you might want this back', I said angrily.

'Thank you, brother', he said while leaning over to grab his boxers out of my hand.

As soon as he touched it, I immediately had my hands around his neck and pressed him against a wall of his room. I knew I promised Elena not to fight with him but it was just so hard to control myself after what he had done to her. I decided to keep my promise and tried to hurt him with words.

'Do you have any idea what you've done to her? She cried for the whole night and even this morning it was one of the first things that came up in her mind. But no, you don't have any idea 'cause it's what you do, right? Using people, especially women, to play your games. Don't you ever feel disgusted with yourself? I knew you used all those other women but Elena? I never thought you could do such a thing to her. I thought you loved her. So why did you do it? Why did you rape her even though you pretended to love her?'

'I... I didn't... I didn't want to rape her', he stammered.

'Wow, that's new', I thought to myself, 'Damon Salvatore who stutters, never thought I'd see that day.'

'Yeah, sure, if you didn't want to rape her then why did you do it?'

'She was laying there on the bed in just her underwear, you weren't home and I just couldn't control myself anymore. I just wanted to know what it would feel like with her. Because I do love her and I needed to know if it would be different from having sex with all the other women.'

'Of course it would be different but that didn't mean you had to rape her. If you really loved her, you wouldn't have done it. You would be able to control yourself because you were going to wait until she would be ready for it. That's what you would have done if you really loved her, not just rape her because you just wanted to know what it would "feel like".'

With that I let go of him and headed to his door when his voice stopped me.

'Tell her that I'm really, really sorry', he said with sincerity and compassion in his voice.

I turned around to face him once again. 'You can tell her yourself when she wants to talk to you again, _if_ she ever wants to talk to you again', I murmured the last part under my breath but I'm sure he heard it.

I walked out of his room and went to go back to my room but when I heard the shower was still on, I decided to go downstairs and make her some breakfast. When I got downstairs I went to the kitchen to make her some pancakes. I wanted to spoil her after all she had been through and I wanted her to forget about if for just one moment. Actually I wanted her to forget about it at all but I knew that would be impossible so I would just try to get her mind of a bit.

When I finished making her breakfast I went up the stairs and was surprised to hear that the shower was still on. I put her breakfast down on the nightstand and walked over to the bathroom. I knocked on the door but there came no respond.

'Elena?', I asked and knocked again but there still came no respond. I decided to just walk in because I knew something would be off.

I was startled by the scene in front of me. There she was sitting on the ground with cold water running down her body. She stared at me with those big brown eyes and it looked like they would fall out of her head. She was shivering from the cold and her skin was already a light shade of blue.

I walked over to her and turned off the shower. I grabbed a towel from behind me and wrapped it around her body as I pulled her to her feet. I held her tight against me while rubbing her arms to warm her up a bit.

I lifted her up in my arms and carried her over to the bed. I gently sat her down and picked up one of my shirts that lay on the floor and put it over her head. Then I gently lifted her up again and lay her down under the sheets. She was still shivering so I got in beside her and pulled her tight to my chest.

**Elena POV**

When the bathroom door opened, I opened my eyes to stare at the intruder. Thankfully it was Stefan and I knew he would come to help me. He gently pulled me up and wrapped a towel around my body. He brought me back to our room and put one of his shirts on me. All the time I found myself not being able to speak or to give him any response. All I could do was just stare at him and let him do all the work. He then pulled the sheets over me and pulled me tight to his chest.

He gently stroked my hair and I felt myself relax beside him. I was still shivering but I was getting warmer and it didn't take long for me to stop shivering.

It was then I realised he was talking to me. He was telling me all those nonsense like: 'everything's okay' and 'everything's going to be fine'.

I really liked him telling me those things but it didn't help very much.

But then again, what would help? Nothing would and I knew that he knew that too. He was just trying to make me feel a little better and I liked him for it.

'Stefan...', I said, unsure of what to say.

'Shh, it's okay, everything's going to be okay', he told me once again.

I closed my eyes for a moment and when I opened them again I noticed the plate with breakfast standing on the nightstand.

'Stefan, what's that?', I asked pointing to the nightstand.

'It's breakfast. I made it for you when you were taking a shower. I wanted to surprise you and I wanted to get your mind of a bit.'

I smiled a little at his attempt to make me feel better and decided to just give it a chance.


	5. Chapter 5

**Elena POV**

Stefan's attempt to make me feel better actually worked out quite well. I smiled a few times and even laughed sometimes. Still I didn't feel like I usually did. I still felt dirty and ashamed even though I had nothing to be ashamed of since what happened wasn't my fault and I couldn't be blamed for it. That didn't stop me from thinking that it actually was my fault. I feel like I kinda provoked Damon into doing what he did. I mean, I was laying there on the bed in my underwear and I knew he was home and that he could be listening to what I was doing. I just feel like it's all my fault. If I hadn't wanted Stefan so badly then..

'What are you thinking', Stefan asked, laying next to me on the bed with our plates with breakfast between us.

'Nothing', I said, not wanting to talk about it because I knew he would say that it wasn't my fault and would keep trying to convince me until I agreed with him.

'Elena, you can tell me'

'Really, Stefan, it's nothing'

'Elena...', he sighed, 'we have to ...'

I didn't let him finish the sentence. I didn't want to talk about it, not now, it was just too fast. I tried to find a way that would stop him from it and there was only one thing that came up in my mind that could really make him stop. I slowly leaned into him and pressed my lips to his. He was surprised by me kissing him but kissed me back. I tried to get on top of him to kiss him more properly and get more comfortable but he stopped me. I looked at him with a look of hurt and disappointment on my face.

'Elena, you don't want this'

'Yes, I do Stefan, I want to kiss you but clearly _you _don't want me to', I said raising my voice.

'Elena, that's not true and you know it'

'Oh yeah? Then why won't you let me kiss you'

I tried to kiss him again and he let me but when I wanted to deepen the kiss he stopped me again.

'Elena, you don't have to prove anything to me so please stop pretending'

'I'm not pretending, Stefan'

'Yes, you are, you don't want to do this but you think you'll have to do it because off me. I want you to know that that's not true. I understand that you're not ready yet and I'll wait as long as I have to. I'm here for you Elena and I just want you to know that.'

'You don't want me anymore, do you?' I said sobbing.

'Of couse I do, where is this coming from?'

'You don't want me to kiss you so you don't want me anymore but I understand Stefan. I understand that you don't want me anymore after I slept with your brother. I will just leave and go home and you can forget about me and... go on and live your life.'

I got up from the bed, sobbing, and went over to the closet to grab some clothes. I went into the bathroom to change and locked the door behind me. The tears were now streaming down my face like waterfalls and I couldn't hold them back anymore. I let sadness take over me again and lay down on the cold bathroomfloor.

**Stefan POV**

I was kinda shocked by what Elena just told me and by what she was thinkig. Of course that was not true and I wondered how she could even think that. It wasn't her fault Damon did this to her and I didn't blame her for it. I was too shocked and too absorbed in thought to stop her. I didn't even notice her getting up from the bed.

The sound of a closing door snapped me out of my thoughts and I heard the door being locked. The sound that followed next was the most terrible of all.

Elena burst out in tears and sank down on the floor. I felt so sorry for her and I wished I could make her feel better but I couldn't. I knew that being there for her was all I could do and I was determind to do everything I could.

I got up from the bed as well and walked over to the shut bathroom door.

'Elena, honey, please open the door'

'Why would I? You're just going to get me out the bathroom and then I'll have to leave'

'What makes you think you'll have to leave? You can stay here and I don't say that just to be kind but because I want you to. I want you to stay here with me. I can't live without you, Elena.'

'Stefan stop, I can't hear you saying those thing anymore.'

'But Elena it's the truth, I love you, please just open the door', I begged.

'Stefan, please just leave me alone, go out hunting or something and when you get back I'll be gone.'

'I'm sorry, Elena, but you asked for it'

I took a step back and ran forward bumping the door so it fell down. I looked at Elena who looked at me with a confused expression. I got over to her laying on the ground and lay down next to her. I took both of her hands in mine and looked her in the eyes. She stared back in mine.

'Elena, I love you so much and I want you to know that I'll always be there for you. I still want you and no matter what you'll ever do I'll still want you. This thing Damon did to you, I don't blame you for it, I blame him. I want you to understand that the reason why I didn't want you to kiss me was not because I didn't want you to but because I wanted to protect you from yourself. I don't want you to hurry, I wan't you to take your time. All the time you need and I'll wait. I would even wait forever just to see you happy again. All because I love you.'

When I finished my little speech, Elena got all teary again but this time not from crying. I felt happiness rush through me as I saw a small smile appear on her face. While I took in her face I felt her arms wrap around me, hugging me tight.

I immediately hugged her back and smiled. I pulled her tight against my chest and we just lay there in each others arms. We could have been laying there on the floor for hours since we both didn't bother to get up.

I just kept stroking her hair with her head on my chest and when I looked down at her I saw she was asleep. I smiled to myself and lifted her up and carried her back to our bed.

I lay her down as gently as possible but she still woke up. I smiled at her and she smiled back which made me smile wider.

'Just sleep, you could use your rest', I told her and she nodded.

'I'm downstairs if you need me, sleep well', I leaned over her and kissed her forehead.

I was about to turn around when she took a hold of my wrist. I looked at her and saw that she was about to cry again.

'Hey, what's wrong?', I asked while sitting down on the edge of the bed.

'Don't leave me', she whimpered.

'I'm not going to leave you, I'll just be downstairs, you need your rest' I gently stroked her cheek and smiled at her.

'Will you - Will you stay with me while I'm asleep?'

'Of course, if you want me to', she nodded and I got in bed next to her and pulled her against my chest.

She rested her head on my chest and closed her eyes. I heard her breathing slow down and it didn't take long for her to fall asleep. I went back to stroking her hair again and she was already fast asleep. She must have been really tired.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you guys for your reviews, keep it going! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Elena POV<strong>

_I was making love to Stefan when suddently his face turned into Damon's. That's when my nightmare began. Everything from the night when he raped me came back and he was hovering over me again. I screamed and tried to push him off of me but it didn't work. He was still on top of me and inside me._

_'Damon, stop, you're hurting me', I cried._

_'Oh, Elena, you're perfect', he moaned._

_'Damon, you don't need to do this, please stop'_

_'Admit it, Elena, you want this as much as I do'_

_'No, Damon, please, you're hurting me'_

_I kept crying the whole time and punched his chest as hard as I could but he kept going._

_'Elena' I felt someone shaking me but I ignored it, drowning in my misery._

_'Elena!', someone shaked me again and called out my name. Then I felt myself slowly drift away from my nightmare scene._

I opened my eyes to find Stefan's face above mine.

'Elena', he said and I felt him shaking me again when I didn't respond.

'Elena, talk to me'

I turned my head to look at him and I saw how worried he was.

'I'm fine', I said trying to get the worried expression off of his face.

'Elena, I want you to talk to me about this'

'Really, Stefan, I'm fine'

'Elena stop it!', he said raising his voice a little, 'I heard everything you said in your nightmare. You were all over the bed, crying'

That was when I noticed that my cheeks were wet and that my eyes felt swollen from all the crying. I began to cry again and Stefan took me in his arms. He pulled me into his lap and I cried into his chest. I wondered for how long this would go on like that. It had been a few weeks now and I still didn't feel any better. I also wondered for how long Stefan could take this. If It would go on much longer he would leave me, I was sure of it. He has been so good to me. Trying to help me trough and holding me everytime I needed him. He has also been very impatient which I appreciate much. He doesn't force me into doing things I don't want to do and I'm sure he has his needs but he doesn't show it.

'For how long will this go on?' I asked, breaking the silence.

'I don't know', he answered honestly while stroking my hair.

'I feel like I can't take this anymore, I don't want to live like this anymore, like an emotional wreck'

'Everything will get better, Elena, I promise. There will come a day when you'll be able to be happy again'

I smiled a little against his chest and pulled back from his embrace to give him a quick kiss when I felt something stir in my stomach. I tried to ignore it but I couldn't stop it. I got up from the bed immediately and ran to the bathroom. I threw up in the toilet and I felt Stefan appear behind me, holding back my long dark hair.

When I finished vomitting I walked over to the sink to wash my face and rinse my mouth. I felt Stefan's arms wrap around my waist from behind and his head resting on my shoulder. I leaned into him and reached behind me to run my hand through his hair. He turned me around and hugged me.

'Are you okay?', he spoke for the first time since I went into the bathroom and I appreciated him being silent while I was throwing up.

'Yeah, I'm fine, I don't know where that came from. It appeared suddenly and now it's gone'

'That's weird'

'Yeah', I sighed and then my stomach started to make some noises.

'Let's go downstairs and get you something to eat', he chuckled and lifted me up in his arms bridal style. I giggled a little bit and a wide smile appeared on his face.

* * *

><p>Stefan sat me down on the couch and went into the kitchen to make me something to eat. When the smell of food entered my nose I started to feel sick again. I stood up and ran to the bathroom to throw up. Apparently Stefan had heard me because he was standing behind me when I turned around.<p>

'I guess you don't want to eat anymore now, do you?', he asked with a worried expression on his face.

'No, I'm sorry, I think I'd better get back upstairs'

He nodded and I walked over to the stairs. I noticed Stefan following behind me and I turned around to face him.

'Would you mind staying downstairs, I-I feel like I just need some time alone'

'Okay, I'll be in the living room if you need me'

I nodded and he kissed my forehead.

* * *

><p>When I lay down on the bed again I started counting. A thought had entered my mind and it wouldn't leave me alone. I was going to prove that it was wrong. It couldn't be true, right?<p>

Two weeks late, no that couldn't be true. I started counting again with the same result. I got up from the bed and went over to grab my agenda. I skipped through the pages and found that I'd counted correctly. My period was indeed two weeks late.

I dropped my agenda out of shock and brought both of my hands to my mouth. This couldn't be true. It just couldn't. But the signs were there. Morning sickness, being extremely tired and a two weeks late period.

Stefan must have heard me drop something because he came rushing up the stairs. I quickly picked up my agenda and lay it down on the desk again. When he entered the room I turned around to face him and ran straight into his arms.

'Elena, what's wrong?', he asked, taking me in his arms.

'Will you take me to a doctor?'

'Why? Why do I have to take you to a doctor? Elena, what's wrong?' his voice was filled with worry.

I looked up at him and shook my head. 'Please just take me to a doctor first'

'Uh.. Okay, now?'

I nodded and he took my hand leading me down the stairs and to his car.

* * *

><p>When I walked out of the doctor's office, Stefan was pacing back and forth in the waiting room. He turned his head when he heard the door close and rushed over to me.<p>

'Elena, are you okay?', he asked, hugging me tightly. I nodded slowly.

'So tell me. Why did I have to take you here?'

I shook my head. I wasn't ready to tell him yet. What would he think about it? Would he be mad? I knew one thing for sure and that was that I couldn't stand him being mad at me.

'Elena, please?', he begged.

'I-I can't, you'll be mad'

'Why would I be mad at you? Elena, please tell me. I promise I won't be mad at you'

I swallowed the lump in my throat and decided to just tell him. If he was going to be mad at me it wouldn't make any difference if I told him now or later.

'I-I'm... I-I was just... I'

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? Is Elena pregnant or not? Tell me what you'd wanna hear! I really need your help with this decision! Oh and to remind you, if Elena's pregnant it doesn't mean that Damon is the father. Stefan and Damon could both be the father. So please help me out, pregnant or not?<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Thank you for all your reviews and support. This chapter will be very short but I didn't have much time and I just wanted to give you guys something.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Elena POV<strong>

I couldn't force the words out so I just hugged him tightly and burried my face in his chest, tears rolling down my cheeks again.

'Elena, please, tell me', Stefan pleaded.

I shook my head and pulled away from him. I turned around and walked out the door to his car. He ran after me and opened the door for me. When he got in the car he freaked out.

'Elena, you're going to tell me what's wrong now'

It wasn't a question, it was a demand. I still felt like I couldn't tell him so I shook my head again.

'You're freaking me out, Elena. You know you can talk to me and that I'm here for you. So please, tell me. I have to know what's going on with you'

'Can we go home first?', I asked him, my voice a little shaky from the crying.

'You promise to tell me when we get home?'

I just nodded.

'Okay, then we'll go home now'

* * *

><p><strong>Stefan POV<strong>

I sighed when we finally got home. Elena was freaking me out by not telling me. I knew something was terribly wrong otherwise she would have told me by now. I just couldn't stop wondering why she didn't tell me. Was it really that terrible that she couldn't tell me, that she was afraid of telling me. And then there was the other question. Why did she think I would be mad if she told me. She knew it was nearly impossible for me to be mad at her.

I took her hand in mine and led her to the living room. We both sat down on the couch and I turned to her so I could have a good look on her face. I tried to read her face but it didn't show any emotion besides from sadness. I heard her take a deep breath and I saw she was getting nervous.

'Can I get you something to drink first?', I asked so I could give her some time.

She nodded. 'A water, please'

'Okay, I'm just going to get that for you', I told her while I made my way to the kitchen.

When I got back I saw silent tears running down her cheeks. I put the glass of water down on the table and took her in my arms, trying to reassure her. She cried into my chest and that was when she told me.

'I-I'm pregnant'

At first I didn't know how to respond. Damon and I always thought that we couldn't get children but apparently that's not true. I knew Elena would never cheat on me so it had to be mine. Then I realised why Elena was so upset about it. It wasn't sure that it was mine. It could also be Damon's.

'Oh Elena, honey, I'm so sorry you have to go through all this'

She pulled away to look at me, wiping the tears from her cheeks. She looked confused.

'Why? Why are you sorry? You know that I've always wanted this. You know that I've always wanted to be a mother and now I'm going to be one'

I saw what she was trying to do. She was trying to ignore the fact that Damon could also be the baby's father.

'You don't have to pretend for me, honey. I know why you're so upset about this and why you thought I'd be mad. But I'm not mad at you, Elena. This is not you're fault.'

Elena's fragile form began to shake and tears were streaming down her face again.

'I can't take this anymore, Stefan. Why did I have to get pregnant now. At any other time I would be so happy about it but now, I just can't. It's not fair for the child. It isn't its fault but I can't help but blame him or her. I just can't do this.'

'I know, Elena, I know. But I promise you I'll raise this child as my own even if Damon is the father'

'But what if it is going to look like him. It'll remind me of what he did to me all the time and I don't know if I'll be able to handle that'

'Oh Elena', I said and pulled her tight against me.

* * *

><p><strong>Likedislike? I promise next chapter will be longer**


	8. Chapter 8

**Stefan POV**

I couldn't sleep that night. Elena was tossing and turning when she finally managed to fall asleep after trying to for nearly 3 hours. We had talked about the baby for the rest of the day and she still felt guilty. Guilty against me and against the baby. She blamed herself for getting pregnant. If the baby was mine then of course she wouldn't feel guilty, she would be really happy about it. But since we didn't know if the baby was mine or Damon's she couldn't stop feeling guilty about it. She felt guilty against the baby because she couldn't help but blame the baby. She knew it wasn't fair and that Damon was the only one to blame but she just couldn't help it.

All the time I had tried to reassure her and told her that I would be there for her even if the child would be Damon's. I still thought it was weird though. Damon and I had always thought that we couldn't get children. When I was human I had always wanted to get children but I knew it was something I had to give up when I turned into a vampire. I thought about asking Damon if he knew or heard anything about a vampire getting children but Elena didn't want me to. She doesn't want Damon to know she's pregnant yet. She wants to wait till she starts to show and then he'll figure it out himself. She also wants him to think that it's hers and mine.

I don't know what to do about that. Of course I hate Damon for what he has done to her but what if it is his child? What if it looks like him and has his piercing blue eyes? What are we going to tell him then? 'No, it's not yours, how could you even think that?' No, that's not an option. But I guess we will just have to wait till the birth of the child.

I told Elena we could also do a test just to know if the child is mine but she didn't want to. She kept telling me 'what if it's Damon's?'. I felt really bad for her and I couldn't imagine what she must feel like. But I knew one thing for sure, I wouldn't want to feel like her. No one would.

I was so glad when she finally managed to fall asleep but by the way she was tussing and turning, she would still be tired in the morning. I finally felt my own eyes getting heavy and decided to just give in to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Elena POV<strong>

When I woke up that morning Stefan's arm was wrapped around my waist. I tried to get out of his strong hold because I needed something to drink. But when I started to move I immediately felt sick again and had to run to the bathroom. Of course Stefan woke up from me struggling out of his hold and rushed after me. He held my hair back with one hand and he gently ran his other hand up and down my arm as a soothing gesture.

When I was finished I turned around to face him and threw my arms around him. I burried my face in his chest and he stroked my hair for the umpteenth time.

'I don't want this child, Stefan', I whispered.

'Elena, I-', I broke him off mid-sentence.

**Stefan POV**

'I don't want to hear it, Stefan. I know you said that you'll raise this child as your own even if it's Damon's but I know you can't. You'll try to but in the back of your mind there will always be this little voice saying that it isn't your child. And what if we get a child of our own after this one? You'll love your own child more than Damon's and you can say that that's not true but I know it is. And to be honest I would do the same. I would love our own child more than Damon's because it will always remind me and I don't want that. I don't want this child to feel not wanted. I can't do this, Stefan.'

By the end she was in tears and I just took her in my arms and lifted her up to bring her back to our bed. I sat us both down on the bed with her in my lap and gently rocked us back and forth.

We stayed silent for a little while and when I noticed she was calmed down I tried to reason with her.

'Elena, I know you might think that I won't love this child if it's Damon's but I will'

'You won't', she said while she shook her head.

'I will, wanna know why?'

She just nodded.

'I will love this child even if it's Damon's because it's yours. It's a part of you and I love you'

'Really?'

'Are you questioning my love for you?', I chuckled.

'No, of course not'

'Good, because I wouldn't want you to. I want you to know that I love you with all my heart and soul'

'I do, Stefan, I do. I love you too'

I smiled and kissed her softly but she pulled away which made me a little confused. She got up from my lap and walked back to the bathroom. She began to brush her teeth and when she was done she came back to me with a slight smile on her face.

'Now you can kiss me all you want', she said when she climed back into my lap.

'I can?'

'Hmm', she nodded.

'Well, I will happily accept your offer', I teased.

I kissed her softly on her lips at first but it didn't take long for her to deepen the kiss. She put so much need and want in it that it was impossible for meto resist her. Not that I wanted to anyway.

She pushed against my chest so I fell on the bed and pulled her along with me.

We kept making out for an hour or so. Only letting go of each others lips to breath. She was on top of me all the time. I didn't want to push my luck by rolling us over.

When we stopped we just cuddled on the bed with her head on my chest and with me playing with her hair. There was a comfortable silence and I didn't feel the need to break it but she did.

'Stefan?'

'Yes'

'Do you really promise to love this child?'

'Of course I do, I promise'

'Okay, then I guess I don't hate this child that much anymore'

'Really?'

'Yeah, I was just affraid that you would leave me if the child turned out to be Damon's but now that you promised me that you won't and that you will even love him or her, I think I can live with this. I even think I will be happy about it. You will be the baby's father anyway and just the thought of us having a child together, it makes me feel so happy'

She looked up at me and I saw the smile on her face. It was the first time I had really seen her smile again since the night Damon raped her. I smiled back at her with the widest smile and stared in her eyes. She stared back in mine and I covered her lips with mine again.

She kissed me back passionately and then she did something to surprise me. She rolled us over so I was on top. I pulled away to look at her and saw that she wasn't scared or reminded and that the smile was still on her face. I kissed her again and we stayed like that for the rest of the morning.

* * *

><p><strong>Elena seems happy for now, but how long will she stay that way?<strong>

**Please review, thanks.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey Guys! I'm so sorry it took me so long to update but I was away for the holidays. But I've spent my time well with writing the next chapters so all I have to do is just type them in. Here is the first one of the chapters. The next one will follow later this day. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Elena POV<strong>

'I'm going to take a shower', I said, deciding it was time to get up after making out with Stefan for hours.

'Okay, honey', Stefan said when I gently made my way out of his arms.

I got up from the bed, grabbed my stuff and got into the bathroom.

'Love you', Stefan called after me.

'Love you too'

I smiled to myself, happy that I was finally able to forget about what Damon did to me for a while and that I could make out with Stefan without feeling scared or something like that. I didn't ask him to join me in the shower though. I didn't want to push my luck. I was afraid that if I'd ask him I would be haunted by memories of that terrible night. That is was too fast for that kind of intimacy.

I stepped into the shower and relaxed as I felt the hot water run down my body. Then I did something I hadn't done before since I found out that I was pregnant, I looked down at my tummy.

Of course I knew that there wasn't anything to see yet since I was only pregnant for five weeks, but the idea of a child, my child, growing in my tummy, it just felt weird. All those times I had thought, dreamed and wished about being a Mom and not it was coming true.

I had lost my hope of ever becoming a mother since I was with Stefan. I didn't want to turn into a vampire because I wanted to have kids but I knew that I would never be strong enough to leave him. I just hoped that one day I would but now it wasn't necessary anymore. Now I could be with Stefan and have my own children.

I gently lay both of my hands on my tummy and smiled. My child.

**Stefan POV**

When I heard Elena go into the shower I decided it was time for me to get up too. Today I was going to do some research. I wanted to know how Elena could be pregnant since the only persons she had slept with were vampires and vampires weren't able to procreate. Well, that's what they always told us.

I got up from the bed and went downstairs to the library. There must be something about vampires creating children in one of those books.

I grabbed all the books we had with information about vampires in it and spitted through them. After nearly an hour my eyes fell on something. I saw the words 'creating children' and began to read carefully.

**Elena POV**

When I finished taking a shower and getting dressed I walked down the stairs to go find Stefan. He wasn't in the living room so I went to go take a look in the library. That's where I found him, sitting in one of the many chairs.

When I walked in he looked up at me, smiling from ear to ear. The slight smile I already had on my face grew wider by seeing him this happy. I opened my mouth to ask him why he was so happy but his words stopped me.

'Come here', he said with happiness sounding clearly in his voice.

I walked over to him and he held his arms out for me so I climbed into his lap. He pulled me tight against him with his strong arms.

'There is something I have to tell you', he said and I looked up at him questioningly.

**Stefan POV**

'There is something I have to tell you', I said. I couldn't wait to tell her. She would be so happy about the first part. The second part I wasn't so sure about. I didn't have any clue about how it would make her feel.

I saw the questioning look in her eyes when she looked up at me and decided to just tell her and start with the part that would make her happy for sure. I turned her around on my lap so that she faced me. Now that I was able to see her facial expression I was ready to tell her.

'When you were taking a shower I found some really interesting information about the child you're carrying. I just wanted to know how it is possible that you're pregnant so I decided to look for some information about that and I found it.'

I thought it was best to take a pause for a minute so I could take a look at her face. It didn't show anything yet. There was still the smile on her face which she came walking in with. When she noticed I was studying her face, her expression changed into one that told me to carry on.

'Only a male vampire is able to create a child because the body of a female vampire has to change to be able to carry a child and since vampires don't age and there body stays exactly the same from the time they turned, a female vampire can't conceive a child. There might of course be an option if a witch is able to cast some sort of spell but as far as I know there isn't one yet and it's not the case right now since you're human. A male vampire can only create a child a few nights a year. When there's a full moon, which you know is really dangerous for vampires because of the werewolves, a vampire can create a child if he makes love to a human.'

I took a pause again and she looked at me with a confused expression.

'You understand what I'm saying, right?'

'Yes, but I don't see why that makes you so extremely happy', she said.

'You don't get it, do you?'

'No, but I also don't know what exactly I should get'

'It wasn't a full moon that night when...', I didn't know how to say it, afraid that I would hurt her if I said 'the night that Damon raped you'.

'... When Damon did what he did to you so that means that the child isn't Damon's but mine', I explained to her.

**Elena POV**

I slowly let it sink in. The child was Stefan's. It was our child I was carrying. It sounded too good to be true.

'How do you know it wasn't a full moon?', I asked.

'Because I went out hunting that night and I wouldn't have gone out hunting if it was a full moon. That would really be too dangerous.'

My smile grew wider and wider when it finally sank in and I saw his smile growing wider as well. I threw my arms around him and hugged him tightly.

I hadn't felt that happy in a long time and I didn't know I could feel even more happy but when he whispered 'our baby' in my ear I felt my world explode with happiness.

I pulled a little away from him and took his hand and placed them on my tummy with my hands on top of his.

'Our baby', I said and smiled my widest smile at him.

He smiled back at me and I leaned forward to press my lips against his. It was a kiss filled with happiness, love and passion. I pushed my body against him but we both let our hands on my tummy. The feeling of his hands on my tummy where our child was growing felt so good that I got completely carried away in the moment.

I felt Stefan pull away and looked at him to see a pained expression on his face.

'What's wrong?', I asked. He didn't respond as fast as he usually did so I went on.

'There's more', I said. It wasn't a question it was a statement.

He just nodded

* * *

><p><strong>So? What did you guys think of it? Please review and give me your opinion. I really appreciate you're reviews so keep them going. As I said before, next chapter will be up later today!<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for all your reviews and I hope you enjoyed the previous chapter. As I promised is here the next chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Stefan POV<strong>

I didn't know how to tell her. I didn't know how she would react. How do you tell someone that her pregnancy, which she's really happy with, brings something along that will ruin her entire life?

We talked about it once and she didn't want to give up the opportunity of having children of her own. But what if she already had a child? Would she do it then?

I saw Elena looking at me with a worried expression. She just didn't know what could be so worse that it could overpower my happiness of having our own child. She didn't ask me to tell her though because she knew I would, she trusted me to.

'You're not going to like what I'm going to tell you', I said and saw her getting more worried.

'Having a baby with a vampire means that the baby will be half human half vampire', I continued, 'but that isn't the biggest problem. Our child will grow up just like every other child except that it will turn into a 'full' vampire when it has reached the age of the vampire parent, 17 in our case. Even though it grows up just like a human child, our child will be stronger and faster. Not as strong and fast as a vampire but when it comes to health and healing it will be as strong as a vampire'

I took a little pause to think about how I was going to tell her what would happen to her and to give her some time to let it sink in.

'That doesn't sound so bad. Of course I don't like our child becoming a vampire but if it grows up just like a human child no one will notice', Elena said but then it seemed to hit her.

'Wait, you said that it isn't our biggest problem', she said confused.

I nodded.

'Then what _is_ our biggest problem?'

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes for a moment. When I opened them again I began to explain. She was still facing me so I was able to see every reaction of her to my words.

'The biggest problem is that it will destroy the life of the human mother', I told her and carefully watched her face. It showed confusion and worry.

'Destroy?'

'Yes, Elena, it will destroy your life. There runs vampire blood through the baby's veins and since the mother and baby share blood during the pregnancy, my vampire blood will also be running through your veins'

'But even if there's vampire blood running through my veins it isn't a problem, right? Unless I'll die of course but let's just think that I don't'

'I wasn't ready yet, Elena. During your pregnancy you'll have a lot of vampire blood running through your veins and it won't pass your system so the amount of vampire blood in you will keep growing. During the years that our child is going to grow up it can only live on normal human food. When it turns into a 'full' vampire it will have to start drinking blood just like you will have to do after the pregnancy'

'After the pregnancy? Stefan, I don't understand. What do you mean?'

I swallowed hard before I let the words come out of my mouth.

'After giving birth to our baby, you're going to die, Elena'

**Elena POV**

'Die?', I asked, my voice a little shaky. Stefan just nodded.

'But if I die right after the pregnancy I'll have vampire blood in my system'

Stefan nodded again.

'Oh my gosh, I'm going to be a vampire'

I saw Stefan looking down feeling ashamed and when he looked up again he started to apologize.

'I'm so sorry, Elena. You're body will be so attached to the baby that it can't live without it in it. You're going to give birth just like a normal human pregnancy but you're body just won't be able to live without the baby in it. I don't know how long you still have to live after giving birth or how painful it will be. It differs from time to time. It can be that you'll die just a few minutes after giving birth with a lot of pain or after a few days with less pain. I'm so so sorry that I did this to you. Ugh... I really hate myself', he huffed.

'Don't be'

'What?'

'Don't be sorry'

'Why shouldn't I be. I did this to you', he said while looking down again.

I took his face in my hand and tried to lift it up to get him to look at me but he resisted.

'Stefan, look at me'. He kept looking down.

'Please, Stefan, look at me'. He finally looked up.

'I don't want you to be sorry and I don't want you to hate yourself. I want you to know that I'm happy with this, very happy actually'

'How can you be happy with this, Elena? You're going to become a vampire', he said with disgust.

'I'm happy with this because I'm going to get everything I've ever wanted', I explained and he looked at me with confusion written all over his face.

'I'm going to have a child with the love of my life and I get to be with you and our child forever. Do you think I'd want to live, grow old and die some day while you and our child will be young forever? Do you think that I would want to leave you both?'

'How should I've known? You never wanted to be a vampire', he swallowed.

'I know, and I know that I hurt you by not wanting to become a vampire and be with you forever but that was all because I wanted to have kids. I wouldn't be able to have my own children if I were a vampire and that's the only reason why I didn't want to turn. It would really have taken its toll on me if I had to leave you and live without you but I just couldn't give up on having kids. But now that _we _are going to have a child, I'll have all I ever wanted'

'Really?', he asked, Do you really want to be a vampire?'

'Yes, Stefan, I do. I want to be with you forever. I love you'

'I love you too'

With that he leaned closer to me and kissed me passionately. He pulled me tight against him and I was sure that I had never felt this happy before in my entire life. Everything Damon did to me was completely forgotten for the moment. In my world there was only me, Stefan and our baby.

Stefan's hands moved from my back to my tummy to gently stroke it. I giggled and stood up, feeling myself blush. Stefan looked confused to why I suddenly pulled away but I took his hand and pulled him out of the chair. I walked back to our room and pulled him along with me. When we stood in front of our bed I pushed him on it. I climbed on top of him to kiss him and when our lips met, he rolled us over so he was on top.

Now that I knew the child was Stefan's and that I was going to spent forever with him, I could finally let myself be completely happy again. It was such a relieve that I wouldn't be confronted with a child that would look at me with piercing blue eyes and that it would remind me all the time of what its father had done to me.

Stefan moved his lips to my neck and slowly made his way down till my shirt blocked his way. He lowered his head and rolled my shirt up so he could press his lips to my tummy.

'I love you', he whispered against my stomach and I felt my skin burning where his lips had touched it and I felt a fire running through me.

I placed my hand under his chin and lifted his head up to look at him. There was happiness and joy written all over his face. I leaned in to kiss him again but when our lips nearly touched he pulled away.

'What's wrong?', I asked with a slight tone of worry in my voice.

'Blood. I smell blood', he said also in a worried tone.

Then I felt that there was some sort of substance running down my legs and I looked down. A little scream escaped my mouth when I realised that the substance running down my legs was blood.

Stefan looked down as well and I saw all the blood rushing out of his face.

'Oh God, NO!, I said and tears were already streaming down my cheeks. I felt my world collapse and let sadness take over me. I couldn't lose the baby. After all I had been through it just wasn't fair. And what if I lost this baby? Stefan had told me that as soon as the baby was out of my body I would die and turn into a vampire. Did that mean that I was going to die now? That I would turn and wouldn't be able to have my own children? I couldn't stop myself anymore and screamed it out as soon as I realised that my dream world from just a moment ago was now turning into a nightmare.

* * *

><p><strong>So what will happen to Elena and the baby? Just remember that losing blood during a pregnancy doesn't always automatically mean that you've got a miscarriage. Please tell me what you would like to see happen next. I'll post the next chapter when I think I've got enough reviews so please, please, please, please, please review and tell me what you think!<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Stefan POV **

Elena began to scream and I really felt like screaming along with her but I couldn't. I had to be strong. Elena needed me now and I wouldn't be able to support her if I would let myself get lost in the sadness of the moment.

'Shh, it's going to be okay, it's gonna be okay', I tried to shush her while pulling het tight against me and stroking her back.

'No, no it's not. I'm losing it, Stefan. I'm losing our baby', she managed to get out between the sobs that were taking over her body.

'You don't know that. The baby is strong. I'm sure you're not losing it. There must be something else.'

'No. I can feel it.'

'Elena, we don't know that. Let's get you to the hospital so a doctor can take a look at it.'

'No. I don't want to', she said stubbornly.

'Elena, you have to', I sighed.

'No, I don't wanna go, Stefan. What if I've really lost our baby and I turn into a vampire now? You told me that I would die when the baby left my body. What if I die when the doctor is examining me? How are we gonna explain that to him? I can't go to the hospital, Stefan'

I stood up and lifted her up in my arms, denying her protest.

'What are you doing?'

'I'm taking you to the hospital. No matter what the doctor might see. Because there might be a chance that he can save our baby and I'm taking that chance. So we're going to the hospital now', I said while wiping the tears of her face but it was no use because the tears kept coming.

When we arrived at the hospital I carried her inside. She was still crying and shaking so I thought it was best to carry her.

I went to the first doctor I saw and explained the situation to him. He looked down at Elena in my arms and saw the blood we had forgotten about to wash away in our hurry to the hospital.

Elena hid her face in my chest, not wanting to look at the doctor. He led us to a room and told us that there would come another doctor to examine her as soon as possible.

I tried to gently lay Elena down on the bed that was in the room but she clang to me tightly. When I looked at her I saw that she had finally stopped crying. Probably because all her tears were spilt.

Her eyes were swollen and her cheeks were wet from all the crying. I sat down on the bed with Elena in my lap, holding her tight against me. I wiped away her tears and stroked her hair.

'W-what if I – if I've really lost our baby?', She asked with her voice a little shaky from all the crying.

'Let's not think about that, okay? It's probably just gonna be okay', I said trying to calm her down as well as myself.

She nodded but I knew that she didn't believe it. I could see it in her eyes. I leaned down and kissed her forehead and from the corner of my eyes I could see her arms wrap around her tummy as if she was trying to protect our baby. I wrapped my arms around her tummy as well with my hands on top of hers.

She let out a sigh and pressed herself tighter against me. I kissed her softly on her lips and squeezed her hands gently.

'Are you still bleeding?', I asked hoping that she wasn't.

'No, no it stopped when we were on our way here'

'I think that's a good sign, Elena.'

'I hope so', she sighed.

'Elena', I sighed, 'I'm sorry that you have to go through all this.'

I really felt sorry for her. Why couldn't she just be happy. Every time that she was happy there had to happen something to destroy it.

'It's okay', she said with sadness in her voice, 'it's not your fault. It's no one's fault.'

**Elena POV**

I couldn't explain what was going through me when we were waiting in that room. There were no words to describe what I was feeling. Feeling sad was really an understatement. I was just glad that Stefan was with me all the time.

Then the doctor came in, disturbing my thoughts. After saying our hello's and shaking hand he began.

'Would you explain to me what exactly happened, please', he said.

I looked at Stefan pleading him with me eyes to tell the doctor. I just wouldn't be able to explain it clearly to him because I knew that I would stutter and that sobs would break off my sentences. Stefan explained to him that when we were home I suddenly began to bleed, that we immediately went here and that the bleeding had stopped on our way here.

'Well, let's just take a look at it and we'll see', the doctor said.

Stefan stood up so I could lay down on the bed and the doctor instructed. The doctor turned the ultrasound machine on. He put some gel on my stomach and asked me if I was ready. I nodded nervously and bit my lip, afraid of what the outcome might be. I reached out for Stefan's hand and he took my hand in his. He squeezed my hand gently trying to calm me down and let me know that he was there for me.

'Do you hear that?', the doctor asked looking at Stefan and me.

'Hear what?', I asked.

'The heartbeat', Stefan and the doctor said in unison and I could hear Stefan say it in amazement.

'Does that mean I haven't lost my baby?', I asked, still a little afraid to hope.

'Yes, you haven't lost your baby'

'Stefan...', I said with tears rolling down my cheeks again but this time form happiness.

'I know', he said and placed a kiss on my forehead.

I squeezed his hand which had been holding mine all the time and stared at him. He stared back, smiling widely.

'Look', he said while pointing to the scream that showed our baby.

I turned my head to the scream and that was when I saw our baby for the first time. There it was, our baby, and I felt love spread through me. It was still so tiny and looked so vulnerable.

'Uhm doctor?', Stefan asked suddenly with a worried expression on his face.

'Yes?', the doctor responded.

'Why does the heartbeat sound so unusual? Like there are two short after each other instead of one. Like it's stuttering.'

The doctor seemed to concentrate and then he heard it too. He switched some of the knobs and then there was another heartbeat filling he room. The doctor and I hadn't heard it with our human ears but Stefan had picked it up and now we could all hear the second heartbeat that filled the room. The doctor pointed to the scream and there we saw another tiny baby, hiding behind the other.

'Seems like that's what caused the bleeding', the doctor said, 'you're having twins. Monozygotic twins to be exact, meaning that they develop from one zygote and forms two embryos. Sometimes when the zygote splits in can cause a bleeding and that must have happened in your case.'

I pulled on Stefan's arm so that he would look at me. I wanted to know if he had the same expression as me on his face and he had. It was happiness, on both of our faces. He leaned down to kiss me softly but I kissed him back passionately and soon we had to remind ourselves that we weren't alone in the room.

'Congratulations', the doctor said.

'Thank you', Stefan and I both said in unison.

The doctor handed me some paper to wipe away the gel and when I finished Stefan pulled me up to my feet.

'Thank you doctor', we both said before leaving the room.

'You're welcome. Oh and before I forget, you should make an appointment for your next ultrasound which should be in two months.'

'Okay, we will', Stefan said and with that we left the room and went back to the car.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for all your reviews. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, next chapter will be up soon. Please review and give me your opinion!<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for all your reviews! I really appreciate them =) **

**When I began writing this chapter I had no idea that it would be the final chapter but that's what it turned out to be so...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Elena POV<strong>

When we arrived at home we still couldn't believe what the doctor had told us. It sounded so surreal. It just couldn't be true. Twins, Stefan and I were having twins. At first we didn't even know it was possible for me to get pregnant with his baby and now we were having twins.

I turned around to face Stefan when he came to a stop in front of his, well _our_ house. Words weren't necessary to express how we felt because we both felt the same. We were both happier that we ever had been before in our entire life and for Stefan that was quite a long time.

I placed my hands on his cheeks and pulled him closer to me. I kissed him deeply and passionately and his arms found their way around my waist. He pulled me tightly against him and soon we found ourselves in a situation in which we could better leave the car and go upstairs to our bedroom.

Stefan got out of the car and rushed over to my side. He opened the door and lifted me up in his arms. He carried me from the car to the house and I'm sure he would have carried me to his room if it had not been for Damon standing in the hall way.

We both hadn't seen him for a few weeks since he had left after what he had done to me. He probably thought it was best to give us some time alone and let me deal with what happened without having to be confronted with him all the time. I also liked to think that he left because he was ashamed of himself and really felt sorry.

He opened his mouth to say something when he saw or smelt the blood. I had had the opportunity in the hospital to wash away the blood but I still wore my white pants on which the blood stains were really good visible.

'Oh, looks like somebody's got her period', Damon said in his teasing tone with a smirk plastered on his face.

'Shut up, Damon', Stefan replied who still hadn't put me down on the ground.

'Stefan, will you put me down, please?', I asked while I looked at him. He put me down and I walked over to Damon and slapped him in his face.

I heard Stefan chuckling from behind me and Damon turned his head back to me, looking very angry.

I wasn't afraid of him anymore so I decided to just go a little further and tell him the truth.

'Actually', I said, 'I'm not having my period now and I will not be having it in a long time, maybe I'll never even have it again.'

I turned around to look at Stefan and he smiled at me. He nodded as to give me permission to tell Damon. That was all I needed and turned around again to face Damon.

'I'm pregnant', I said and I felt Stefan wrap his arms around me with his hands on my tummy and I placed my own on top of his.

'Oh really?', Damon said and then turned to Stefan. 'With who did she cheated on you? Was it with Matt, her ex-boyfriend, or with Tyler and is she now expecting a werewolf baby.'

I don't know how he did it but somehow he always managed to make me want to slap him and so I did. I slapped him in his face again.

'I didn't cheat on him. Stefan is the father.'

'Well, if you didn't cheat on him, how can you be so sure that the baby is Stefan's? It could also very well be mine. But how is this even possible? Vampires can't procreate.'

'Vampires can only procreate during a full moon which makes me the father', Stefan said and explained to him what we had learned about vampires procreating and having children.

Suddenly Stefan's arms were no longer around me and Damon had him pressed against the wall. He was furious.

'How could you do this? First you get her pregnant and then you're going to take her life from her so she'll be a vampire.'

I couldn't believe what I saw and heard. Why would Damon even care?

Stefan and Damon were now fighting all across the room and I tried everything I could to stop them. What if Stefan got hurt? I really didn't want to think about that.

'Damon, stop it! Stefan didn't do anything wrong. I want this. Please, stop.'

'You don't want this, Elena. You don't want to be a vampire', Damon snarled at me while still fighting with Stefan.

'I do, Damon. I want this. I wanna be with Stefan and our children forever.'

Damon hesitated for a moment and Stefan took his chance to throw him across the room. Stefan walked over to Damon to do it again but before I could blink Damon was on his feet again and there was a stake in Stefan's chest.

'Stefan!', I screamed and ran over to him. I kneeled down beside him and pulled the stake out of his chest. Damon had staked him just below his heart.

'You won't have his _children, _Elena. You'll only have _one_ because then you'll be a vampire', Damon said while I was holding Stefan.

I turned my head with tears in my eyes to see him standing there with a content smile on his face.

'We're having twins. That's why there's blood on my pants and that's why I said _children_. When we got here we just came back from the hospital. I want to have these baby's and I want to turn into a vampire after giving birth to them. I want to be with Stefan and our children forever. Now leave and don't come back until you can control yourself and behave again', I said and was surprised to see him really leave.

I turned my attention back to Stefan and saw that he was slowly beginning to heal.

'Can you walk?', I asked because I wanted to have him off this floor and up in his room.

'Yeah, I think I can', he said and I helped him up and led him to his room. I had put my hand around his waist and his arm around my shoulder so he could lean on me. I helped him lay down on the bed and kissed him softly on his lips.

'I'm gonna go downstairs to get you some blood bags, okay? I'll be right back.'

When I go back in his room I handed him the blood bags.

'You can also have mine, if you like that better', I offered him.

'No, no thanks. It's not that I don't like yours better, I'd much prefer it over the blood bags, but I don't know what effects it will have on your pregnancy and the babies', he explained.

'It's fine, I get it. Now drink, you need it.'

He drank from the blood bags eagerly as I unbuttoned his shirt to see how bad the damage really was. What I saw scared me. Damon had barely missed his heart. How could he do such a thing? What if he hadn't missed and killed his own brother?

'Oh Stefan', I said and wrapped my arms around him, hugging him tightly.

He finished the last blood bad, threw it across the room and hugged me back.

'He nearly killed you'

'Yes, but he didn't. I think he just couldn't kill his own brother and let his children grow up without a father.'

'I'm gonna get a towel to wipe away the blood', I said as I pulled away from him.

'That's not necessary. See', He said while showing me that the wound had already healed and brushing off the dried blood.

I leaned closer to him and kissed him passionately. I ran my hand through his hair and he wrapped his arms around my waist to pull me tighter against him.

'I love you', I said against his lips.

'I love you too. All three of you', he said and I giggled.

I kissed him again and when I pulled away to breath I yawned.

'It's been a long day. You should get some sleep', he said.

'I don't wanna sleep, not _yet_'

'Then what do you want to do if you don't want to sleep _yet_?', he asked with a little smugness in his voice.

'Something like this', I said and pressed my lips to his. I kissed him deeply and passionately and pushed him down so I lay on top of him. He pulled my shirt over my head and I took off his. His hands moved to my back to unhook my bra as I struggled to undo his belt.

We then made love for the first time after what Damon had done to me. I felt that I was really ready to forget and I couldn't wait for my life with Stefan and our children to begin.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked (or <em>loved<em>) this final chapter. Please let me know what you thought about this chapter and what you thought about the whole story all together. I have a few ideas for a new story and they are:**

**1. a sequel to this story**

**2. a story about Stefan's return from Klaus and how both Stefan and Elena will deal with this (with a slight hint of Damon and maybe even Delena but not much I'll promise you)**

**3. a story about Elena who starts to have dreams about Stefan, when he's still with klaus, and which will get more and more intense every night. Does it have a meaning that they get more intense every night? And how will Elena cope with this when she knows that if she goes to bed the dreams will come again and that when she wakes up it was just a dream? Will it bring her down or will it make her happy because she can be with Stefan in her dreams?**

**Please let me know which story you would like the most and give me your top if you have ideas for a story for me to write yourself, they're welcome so let me know.**

**Again thank you for your reviews and a special thank you for the ones who took their time to review _every_ chapter!**

**X**


End file.
